The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2014) is the second part of The Hobbit movie series. It was released on December 12, 2013 in New Zealand, and on December 13, 2013 in the United States and United Kingdom. The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies was one of the two earlier proposed titles for this film. The sequel to The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, the film is to follow the journey through Mirkwood, Laketown, and into Smaug's Lair. The Hobbit: There and Back Again is set to conclude the trilogy. Plot The film will take Thorin and Company to Beorn's house, through Mirkwood and into Smaug's lair. Etymology The film is named after the dragon Smaug and the wastes surrounding his home. Cast Main *Martin Freeman and Sir Ian Holm as Bilbo Baggins *Sir Ian McKellen as Gandalf *Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *Ken Stott as Balin *Aidan Turner as Kíli *Dean O'Gorman as Fíli *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Jed Brophy as Nori *Adam Brown as Ori *John Callen as Óin *Peter Hambleton as Glóin *William Kircher as Bifur *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur *Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and the Necromancer Other *Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast *Lee Pace as Thranduil *Orlando Bloom as Legolas *Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel *Stephen Fry as Master of Laketown *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *John Bell as Bain *Craig Hall as Galion (rumoured) *Manu Bennett as Azog *Conan Stevens as Bolg *Ryan Gage as Alfrid *Robin Kerr as Elros *Ray Henwood as Net Mender *Terry Notary as Goblin *Christian Hipolito as Lakeman Production Most of filming has been finished during 2012, ending on July 2012, but during May 2013, additional shooting for the film and the sequel began in New Zealand, which is set to last 10 weeks. Score The musical score for The Desolation of Smaug was composed by Howard Shore. It will be performed by the New Zealand Symphony Orchestra. The original motion picture soundtrack album is expected to release in late 2013, to coincide with the film's release. Distribution Marketing Peter Jackson has provided the first details about the second film in the series at a live event held on 24 March 2013. The access code was attached to the DVD editions of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. The live-broadcast event revealed some plot details; Jackson said that the role of Tauriel, acted by Evangeline Lilly, is a part of the elven guard and a bodyguard of the Elvenking, Thranduil. In addition, he revealed a scene from the film in which Gandalf and Radagast the Brown search for the Necromancer fortress and discover that the Ringwraiths have been released from their graves. Theatrical release The film is set to be released worldwide on 13 December 2013. As part of an agreement between Warner Bros and New Line Cinema, the premiere of the film will not be held in Wellington, New Zealand, as it was for the previous film in the series. Videos File:The Hobbit Desolation Of Smaug Trailer 1|Official Teaser Trailer File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug (2013) - Movies Trailer 2 for The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug|Trailer #2 File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug (2013) - Movies Trailer 3 for The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug|Trailer #3 File:Hobbit Cast Talk Smaug|Cast of The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug discuss the film. Images HBT2-TRL1-101rMD.jpg HBT2-TRL1-090MD.jpg HBT2-TRL1-075rMD.jpg HBT2-TRL1-067MD.jpg HBT2-TRL1-055MD.jpg HBT2-TRL1-046rMD.jpg HBT2-TRL1-024rMD.jpg HBT2-TRL1-017MD.jpg HBT2-TRL1-008rMD.jpg HBT2-018383rMD.jpg Category:2013 films Category:The Hobbit Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films based on novels Category:The Hobbit Trilogy Category:Prequel films